Invisible
by BadassRockerChick
Summary: Ok so Total Drama never happened. Gwen and Duncan are best friends and are in the same high school. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Invisible but NOT a song-fic So please review and tell me what you think, This is my first story and I really hope you like it.


It was a cloudy November morning in Toronto. Gwen was silently sitting in class waiting for the bell to ring. She had English and the lecture wasn't boring at all but Gwen still wanted it to be over so she could see a certain punk delinquent. She checked her watch. ' Only two more minutes.'- she thought. After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang. Gwen quickly got up and made her way out of the classroom.

Her black eyes searched the hallways for any signs of green hair. No, nothing. He was probably waiting for her at their lunch table. Gwen hurried to the cafeteria to find that she was right. There he was drinking an apple juice and eating a sandwich. He spotted her with his beautiful teal blue eyes, smirked at her and waved her over. She took a seat next to him.

" What's up Pasty?" – he asked her coolly. Gwen could've sworn that a million butterflies were dancing in her stomach. " Hey Juvie. What's up?" – she asked him praying that she wasn't blushing. She still couldn't believe how girly he could make her feel. " I got detention again." – Duncan smirked at her. " What? You got detention? Shut up!" – she said sarcastically. She was expecting him to role his eyes, or playfully punch her but he didn't do anything. That's when Gwen noticed that he was starring at Courtney Summers. Gwen instantly frowned.

Out of all the girls that went to their high school he had to like her! She walked pass them and flipped her shoulder – length brown hair like she was a runway model. Gwen rolled her eyes but Duncan kept starring at her dreamingly. Gwen simply couldn't understand how he could possibly like her. She was nothing like him. And what angered her the most was that Courtney didn't even pay attention to him. Never. Ever. And still he kept running after her like the idiot he was. It wasn't really surprising that he liked her. She was beautiful with her perfect mocha skin, silky brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was cheerleader captain, student body president, she spoke six different languages and played the violin. Every single guy liked her.

They all looked at her longingly praying that someday she would look back at them. She was so … so… _perfect_. It made Gwen hate her even more. She punched Duncan in the arm. " Are you gonna start drooling?" – she asked him annoyed. He rolled his eyes and got up. " Where are you going?" – she asked him. " I'm gonna go ask her out. Wish me luck." – he told her and walked away not looking back. Gwen sighed. " Luck" – she whispered. The rest of the day didn't go very smoothly. Duncan kept flirting with Courtney and Gwen kept acting like a sad puppy.

The next day though, Duncan asked Gwen something that caught her completely off guard.

Gwen was by her locker when Duncan came and asked her" Are you going to homecoming?" Gwen's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten. " I wasn't planning on it, why?" – she asked him suspiciously. He usually never asked her about those kind of things. " Well, I was wondering if you would go with me." – he told her. Gwen felt her feet grow weak. For a moment she thought that she would actually fall down. Her face had a crimson shade of red, she was sure of it. " Of course I'll go with you!" – she cheerfully exclaimed. " But why did you ask me?" Duncan never asked her out before and Gwen just wanted to know why he suddenly changed his mind. Maybe he just grew tired of chasing the bitch Courtney. " I asked Courtney but she said no 'cause she already had a date." – Duncan said feeling a bit awkward. That's when she felt tears form in her black eyes. She was his second choice? Gwen felt cold shivers run up and down her spine. She couldn't take it anymore. She finally snapped. " You know what? I don't even want to go with you!" – she yelled at him furiously. Duncan was taken aback of her reaction. " Whoa Gwen, what's the matter? I didn't mean to-" – he got cut off in midsentence." I'll tell you what's the matter! You are a blind bastard, that's the matter!" – she screamed with tears running down her pale cheeks.

She didn't even want to explain to him anymore. She ran off crying, went to the bathroom and made sure no one was there. After checking the stalls she bent down and cried harder. She despised the fact that she could be so pathetic. Crying over a guy? That was something she ordered herself not to do. But she still kept on whimpering like a helpless little four year-old girl. Her mascara and eyeliner were smeared. She looked like a catastrophe. She tried to gain her self-control back but failed. Why did life have to be so hard? As she was cursing in her mind she heard the door open. Gwen prayed that it wasn't Heather, or Courtney.

She looked up and was astounded to see Duncan. He got in and set next to her. He looked very nervous. " I'm sorry. I really am. I never thought that you were feeling left behind all this time." – he quietly apologized. " I want you to know that you'll always be number one for me, no matter what. From now on I'll focus on you more and I won't even mention Courtney. Forgive me?" – he asked pleadingly. Gwen shook her head. " It's not that. Do you even know the real reason why I'm so mad?" Duncan looked down." I don't." – he answered her. Gwen sighed. Maybe it was about time she told him the truth. " I really like you. Way more than a friend. That's why I was so excited when you asked me to go to homecoming with you." – she admitted while blushing. Duncan's eyes widened. A weak shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

" Gwen, I started liking Courtney 'cause I thought I didn't stand a chance with you."

" Really?"

"Really."

He took her cold, pale hand into his warm one. He gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back at him. " Now, let me try this again. Will you go to homecoming with me? Like a date?" – he asked her. " Yes, I will." – she happily answered him. Than the unexpected happened. Duncan leaned in and kissed her. Gwen felt a warm wave go through her whole body. After Duncan pulled away they simply stayed in the bathroom, held hands and talked. Maybe Gwen was better than Courtney. Maybe she wasn't so invisible after all.


End file.
